Our Lives In A Song
by Shipperony10
Summary: A series of moments in Tony and Pepper's lives. True Pepperony through the lines of a song.
1. The First Line

**Our Lives In A Song**

**The First Line**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. If I did, I would be rich, I would be writing screenplays and not fics, and I would be at a fundraiser with RDJ and the gang.

Author's note: So the plan is to write one scene or event (completely from my imagination or a continuation of a movie scene) using my favorite song by Dashboard Confessional. I will integrate the lyrics of a line from the song in each chapter. That being said, I'm not too sure how many chapters I will end up with but I hope it's worth your while. I have finished the first three chapters and will post them (hopefully) in a timely manner. See if you can find the lines between the lines. At the end of the series I will name that song if no one has guessed it by then.

AN II: So far it seems most of the chapters will be in third person POV (a very difficult POV to write from in my opinion) with the exception of this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

AN III: Last one I promise. This chapter is Post Avengers (minor spoilers). If you have not seen it...what are you waiting for? By now I have seen it five times and I am willing to go a sixth *hint hint*.

* * *

The world didn't end. He was alive and so was she.

The door to their G650 jet opened to reveal all seventy inches of Pepper Potts. Her phone clutched over her heart. He could see from where he stood that her eyes were red from the tears she had shed.

He closed the door to the Audi and walked toward the plane with a sigh of relief. Each step he took felt lighter than the previous, but he could not get close to her fast enough. He was anxious to feel her against his chest.

After his near-death experience with the portal he vowed never to let a day go by where he didn't hold his Pepper. He closed his eyes as he smiled inwardly, thankful to have survived.

He came to a stand still just a few feet from the end of the stairs. His movements caught Pepper's attention as she looked up with watery eyes. He looked at her with a soft smile.

Seeing him standing there waiting for her not only melted her heart, but helped her wrap her head around the fact that he had survived his heroic act. She let out a shaky breath and smiled back.

During their reunion, nothing else mattered. Not the villains that were sure to surface, not the Avengers, not her position in his company, and certainly not her phone. Pepper let lose every thought that occupied her mind, even the most basic ones like how to grip a phone or walk on two feet. Her phone hit the stairs and tumbled down. Her feet could not carry her down fast enough without risking injury.

Tony stepped closer, now at the bottom of the last step. Pepper stopped trying to walk and just stared at him. His eyes were soft yet determined. Determined, she imagined, to hug her for as long as he could. She felt the same about him. He never let his eyes wander. He grinned. She smiled in a big way back at him. The way a girl like that smiles, when the world is hers. He beamed a wider grin upon seeing how intensely her smile and eyes portrayed her beauty. Her eyes gleamed and her heart raced. She ached to be in his arms.

Tony held out a hand to her as she rushed carefully down the steps and into his waiting embrace. He held her tighter than he had ever done before. She never needed him more.

"Tony!" She mumbled into the crook of his neck. Her arms pulled him closer still.

"Hi Pep." He smiled into her hair breathing in the scent that was purely Pepper.

"You…you called me. I'm…I'm sorry that I didn't answer. I looked up and there you were…and you were holding a rocket….a bomb…a missile…and you were flying into a portal…and I didn't know what to do…and I couldn't breathe…and I thought…", she tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall once again.

"Pepper…" Tony pulled away so he could look into her eyes. "I'm right here. Everything's alright now. See?" He hit his chest over the arc reactor with her hand to reaffirm her of his existence. He smiled at her.

Pepper wanted to smile back, but the need to kiss him quickly made her pull him in by his face and toward her lips. Their mouths danced for a long time until Tony broke free but only because he needed air. He rested his forehead on hers and breathed heavily. "If that portal couldn't rob me of every breath, you will." He joked. She simply shook her head at his attempt at humor and leaned up to kiss him once again.

"Promise me you won't ever do anything like that again." She whispered against his cheek as she hugged him to her.

"But the world needs men like me to do things like that." He chuckled.

"The world has other men like you. I only have one of you." She broke their hug to hold his face between her hands. She hoped he would listen to her words. "I'm not saying stop saving the world. Just stop trying to get yourself killed."

He dropped his smile to look at her in the most serious way he could. "I promise." He bent down to capture her lips in a soft and passionate kiss before hugging her one more time.

With one arm draped around her shoulders and her arm wrapped around his waist they walked back to his car.

"So I'm your world, huh." He turned his head to look at her.

"Don't push your luck, Stark." She grinned.

"It's good to be back down here with you." He looked straight ahead as she smiled at his almost emotional moment. "So about that thing that happened after our twelve percent of a moment…when you um…bit my ear…I want to make it a full one hundred percent of a moment. I'm on vacation, and since I own more of this company than you do, I'm entitled to telling you that you are also on vacation." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You know, Tony, you have this talent for killing the moment." She rolled her eyes playfully as she made her way to the passenger side of the Audi.

"You're my world too, Pep." He smiled up at the sky of the world that kept spinning.

*****I will take this moment to thank everyone who has bookmarked me and my story Caveman Tony and Pepper Potts. I was pleasantly surprised by it all! Thank you.**


	2. The Second Line

**Our Lives In A Song**

**The Second Line**

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own any of them. *sighs* Thank you for reminding me. *sighs again* Robert Downey Jr. is still not sitting next to me on my couch.

Author's note: Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

It had become a rare occasion when the time allowed you and Pepper to enjoy each others company in peace. Today you were determined to make time, if only to lounge contentedly with her by your side.

You tried to persuade Pepper to part from her laptop long enough to enjoy the summer day that waited for you both outside the mansion walls. She had protested at first, but who could really resist a sun-bathed Tony Stark with his arms draped around her? Fortunately Pepper Potts was not impervious to your charm or your kisses.

You walked hand in hand down to your private shoreline where she set a soft blanket down for the two of you to rest on. You sat down and adjusted your position first and watched Pepper discretely through your sunglasses. She sprayed sun block on the skin not covered by her brown and teal bikini.

She was beautiful and you had fallen for her hard. It had become evident to you that Pepper's weakness for your charms could match your weakness for her. You fully embraced the fact that she was as irresistible to you as you were to her, and you gladly accepted any bouts of weakness that involved Pepper.

Your heart paced rapidly as she bent forward slightly to spray her long slender legs.

You smiled behind your aviator shades. She was unaware of your visual exploration of her toned figure. Or so you had thought. 'She's so beautiful', you mentally talked to yourself. 'And she's…staring at me. Wait…oops. Slick move, Stark'. You locked eyes as she caught you off guard with a spray of the cold mist against your warmer upper leg.

"Hey! That's cold!" You flinched but never looked away from her.

"Mmm hmm. Stop staring. Are you drooling?" She sat herself next to you as you smiled again. She proceeded to spray your legs, your arms, and your torso. You complained every single second of it. Mostly because you wished she had lotion to apply with her warm delicate hands and not just some spray can mist.

"I don't need that crap, Pep. I tan evenly. Besides, I'm Iron Man I can deal with a little sun burn." You grinned.

"Uh huh. Which is why you burned like a lobster in Naples and cried the entire flight back. Until I slathered you with aloe from head to toe of course."

"That was intentional. I'll have you know that the plan was to get you to rub me down with whatever was readily available. I sacrificed myself for you." You pretended to be hurt by her statement.

"I'm sure you did all of that for me and not for your convenience at all." She smiled at you as she settled her body next to yours on the blanket.

Your arm naturally went around her shoulders. She automatically placed her right palm protectively over the arc reactor. Her left arm nestled between the two of you.

"Don't forget your shades. Don't want that to happen again." She smiled against the skin of your shoulder.

You cleared your throat as you reached up to remove your glasses. "Again…that was intentional."

"Yup." She giggled, remembering how you looked after a four hour nap under the sun by a pool in Australia. You had left your Lennon-style shades on only to wake up looking like a two-toned-Monopoly-Guy who couldn't take off his bifocals.

You allowed yourself to relax without worries of intruders. Your private shoreline permitted peace of mind. Pepper quickly succumbed to the combination of the warmth that radiated off our body and the natural sun rays. You sighed and dozed off shortly thereafter.

Nothing could have ruined the moment. Correction…almost nothing.

You both lay comfortably entangled for hours until somebody with an awfully familiar voice awoke the two of you.

"Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. How fitting." Pepper exhaled in frustration, but never uncovered the reactor. You cautiously and regretfully opened one eye to look up at the horrible image that stood over you.

"Good god! What a terrible mirage." You quickly closed your eye and pulled your hand out from behind your head to cover Pepper's over your chest.

"Yeah." Christine Everhart retorted smugly. "So this is a new duty to add to the list of P.A. tasks, huh Pepper." Ouch. Pepper hadn't deserved that.

You tightened your arm around her shoulders as she chuckled angrily into your chest. You noticed how much she held back her remarks.

"Kirsten…don't you have a date with your convict of a boyfriend Hammeroid any time soon?" You hadn't held back.

"Christine." She bit back. "And no. I'm not seeing him."

"Or anyone else for that matter." Pepper shot out. You grinned.

"Definitely nobody that compares to Mr. Playboy here." Ouch…again. You deserved that one for sure, though.

"Listen Kristie…this has been a lovely…um…chat, but you're kind of blocking my sun. Do you mind?" You opened both eyes for the first time and found her glaring at you. She turned to look at Pepper with an evil grin.

"So tell me Pepper…who's going to take out his trash after this?"

Pepper lifted her head off your chest to return her grin. "Goodbye, Christine. You can walk yourself off of our beach. Unless you definitely need someone to take you out forcefully. That can be arranged."

Pepper turned to face you and landed a soft kiss on your cheek as you smiled proudly back at her. She had delivered the final dagger. Christine stalked off angrily in the direction she came from. What a relief it was to see the back of her head and not the front of her face.

"I'm turned on right now." You smiled widely at Pepper. She playfully smacked your arm. "You owned her. Did you see the look on her face?" You kissed the top of her head. "Nicely done. Classy."

"She deserved it." She made herself comfortable against you once again.

"Every bit. She's a monster." You cringed. You turned and lifted her face up with your finger under her chin. "Serious note…I'm sorry she said all of that. You didn't deserve it. I, on the hand, did. I still do." Pepper smiled sweetly at you.

"No you don't. You're a different man."

You nod in agreement. "Are you ok, though? Her words stung a bit. I know that you're a strong woman and you can hold your own, but-" She cut you off with a kiss to your lips.

"She's not the first, she won't be the last. I can take insults from ignorant people. It came with the territory of being your assistant for so many years."

You smiled sadly. The days where you would parade around with women whose bust sizes were bigger than their I.Q.s were far behind you. True, but you recognized that plenty of damage had been done to Pepper in the process. You didn't have many regrets in life, but hurting Pepper was indeed one of them.

"Tell me?" You moved both of your bodies so you could face her.

"Tell you what?" She looked at your confused.

"What did people say to you?" Masochist. You were. It was your way of bestowing some punishment upon yourself for all of the years of frustration Pepper had suffered through.

"No." She stroked your cheek and smiled against the summer breeze. "No use in putting you through that."

You held her hand to your cheek before you brought it down to your lips. "Please."

You lay on the blanket on the sand for hours after. You listed attentively to Pepper and the countless tales of horror she recalled. Your heart ached for her. She told you bad things…bad things that you wished you could change in the lazy summer. You kissed her firmly after every story, and you promised her aloud that you would never put her through any of that ever again. You promised yourself that you would spend every day of your lives making it up to her. Because she deserved it.

**Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next line!**


	3. The Third Line

**Our Lives In A Song**

**The Third Line**

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them. Marvel does. I just borrow them for fun and put them back where they belong.

Notes: Sorry for the delay. I am horrible. I know. Hope you all are sticking around still. Since I took an eternity to give you guys an update, here is an extra long chapter. Sorry for any mistakes or typos. I was really excited when I typed this up. Enjoy!

* * *

The ramp door lowered to reveal the world you thought you had lost forever. The blue California sky you had feared would never exist above you as you stared at the rocky confines of the caves. The warm breeze that was a gentle change to the harsh heat of the desert air. The Rolls Royce, oh how your body itched to melt into the fabric of that bad boy. Your friends. Happy, your ever faithful confidant -he could never be _just_ your driver. Pepper. The only woman who had ever stayed by your side for more than a night. The glue that kept the pieces of your chaotic life in place. A loyal companion that you only recently realized possessed a bigger part of you. Because Pepper Potts could never and had never been just your personal assistant. One day you would have to reveal as much to her.

You rose from the wheel chair. Rhodey stood by your side with a reassuring hand to your elbow. You had been held captive, you had been tortured, and you were tired, but nothing could ever take away your confidence. It might have been shaken and challenged, but it never faltered. So as you started down the ramp of the cargo plane with your oldest friend to help guide you, you looked stoically toward the small crowd.

She was the first to meet you at the bottom of the ramp. Her posture was the same as it had been for the last ten years- professional. You weren't exactly sure if your new admission of admiration for the lovely face before you was to thank, but you picked up on the small things that no one else could ever know by simply looking at her.

She had cried. Pepper had suffered as much as you had. Your heart saddened at the thought of her crying for you. Surely you were not worth her tears, and yet she obviously thought otherwise. And suddenly she wasn't truly standing there as resolutely as she appeared.

You wanted to give her words of encouragement. You wanted to reach out to touch her, if only to place a gentle hand on her shoulder, but that would have to wait. Several eyes rested on the both of you, and you were sure that she would be uncomfortable with such a display. You looked to lighten to mood instead.

"Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long lost boss?" You showed her one of your famous grins.

"Tears of joy." Ouch. "I hate job hunting." Good one. She was a good challenger. You smiled at her as you took in her features. It was good to be back.

Other smart remarks formulated in your head as Happy made his way toward you. He waited awkwardly as you stared at Pepper. You sensed his tension so you turned your head to face him and gave him a firm handshake with your uninjured hand.

"It's good to see you, boss." Even Happy looked a bit emotional.

"Hogan, you look healthy. Nice coloring. Hey have you been hitting the gym without me? Not enough work while I was gone? I hope you took care of my lady because your salary's not cheap." You kept a straight face. He looked shocked and confused. As did Pepper.

"Uh, lady? I was unaware that Pepper…I mean I…did I miss something? I always miss something. Did something happen during one of my boot camp training sessions? I can't keep up anymore." He shook his head and rubbed his palm over his face.

You laughed as Pepper looked at you with wide eyes. "Wow. I leave for a few months and I come back to this?" You gestured to both of them as they stood still looking confused. "Relax, Happy." You looked at Pepper. "I was referring to the R8. Come on guys. You're killing me here."

Happy brought his hand down and released a breath he had been holding. Pepper just stared. She stared intently. You shook your head with a smile still plastered on your face. "Well, vacation's over. Back to work." You patted Happy on the back as you made your way to the Rolls Royce. "I pay you enough, right? Maybe too much?" You couldn't help but chuckle at the familiarity of it all. The banter between friends. Your comfort and ease around them.

He made his way over to the driver's side, but not before he looked back to you as you opened your door. "Not enough, Boss. Not enough." It was his turn to grin.

Pepper was very still next to you as she sat looking straight ahead. No words had been exchanged since your reunion on the tarmac. It didn't occur to you that you had been staring outside the window for twenty minutes before you turned your head to look at her. She was lost in her thoughts and unaware of your eyes on her. It was very unlike Pepper, and you didn't like it. "Pepper?"

She turned her gaze from the windshield to meet your look. "Hmm?"

"Why are you so quiet over there? Aren't you supposed to be overwhelming me with impending meeting schedules and press conferences and what not? Are you slipping on me too? Do I pay you too much?" You smiled softly at her trying to bring her out of whatever dilemma she was currently battling in her head.

"What?" She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

It was no joke. You were genuinely concerned about her lack of ability to focus on you and what you had said. "Potts…something's going on in that head of yours. And I bet it's a whole lot of bad…so let me in."

She smiled softly, but she had fooled no one. Her eyes reddened once again. "I'm fine." She looked at you for a second longer, but before you knew it she had gone back to looking out the windshield.

"Alright..." You reached for the button that controlled the privacy window between the driver's cabin and the back. "Excuse us, Happy. Commercial break." Happy only sighed.

Pepper turned to face you with warning look. "Tony."

"We'll play this your way. Spit it out." You turned to look at her.

"Tony, I'm fine. There's nothing going on. I'm thinking about the three hundred twenty-one things you have to do." She took her Blackberry out to fiddle with it and avoid your stare.

"Right. Meetings. Paper work. Fun stuff. Is that all?"

"Yes." She didn't look up.

"Bull."

"Tony…" She sighed.

"Pepper…" You sighed back to mimic her response.

"This is all jokes to you isn't?" She finally let out a frustrated breath as she looked up from her phone.

Caught off guard by her question, you simply sat there and gathered your thoughts. "Explain. All this what?"

"This. You. Us…Happy and me. And you…here." She turned back to her phone. "Forget it. Let's not do this now. We have to get you something to eat. Then I have to schedule a press conference. We'll talk later. Maybe."

Pepper did her best not to look at you. Her thumbs worked nimbly on the buttons of her phone. You sat still and closed your eyes in frustration. You allowed both of you a few minutes of silence.

"Jokes _are_ funny."

"Drop it, Tony. Please." She sighed yet again.

"No. You know what's_ not _funny? Being held captive in a cave in some godforsaken desert."

"Tony…" She finally looked up from her phone to look at you with watery eyes.

"It's _not _funny when you know that any minute could be your last. It _wasn't_ funny when they put my head under water in a dirty tin barrel with hopes that I would give them information about my weapons. It wasn't funny when…when I kept hearing you calling for me and I couldn't get to you."

Pepper's eyes brimmed with tears and a look of pain accompanied them. You hesitated to continue, unsure if she could stand hearing much more of your horror story. She stared-willing you to confide in her your experience, if not for her than for you. To vent and to let go of any hidden emotions you harbored.

"I know the kind of person I am, the kind of person I was, but nothing could have prepared me for that. My life has been one fun outing. I live carelessly because I know this life is the only one I have." You swallowed a lump in your throat and quickly turned to look out your window. "But...things are different now. I've been given another life. Another purpose. I yearn for different things. I _need_ different things." You turned away from the window to look back at her. Her small tears marked a clear path down her face.

You let out a shaky breath and reached for the wet trails with your thumb. You gently wiped them away. "Don't cry, Pepper. I'm not worth crying for. And I have a feeling you've done enough of it already." You smiled sadly when she closed her eyes and looked down at her legs. You adjusted your position and faced her with your body more fully.

"Pepper." You lifted her chin with your index finger and had her eyes come into contact with yours. "Tell me what you're thinking. Please."

She smiled the same kind of smile you had just shown her. "I can't."

"Why not? Potts…I will be very upset if you had me spill my guts and you won't. Give a little get a little. Share."

She fidgeted with her hands. Her fingers picked at the buttons on her phone without purpose.

"You have no idea what you're worth." You looked at her with curiosity. "You can be so clueless some times."

"This might wound my ego more than it is already bruised, but go on." You sat back to listen to her speak. Venting was much more beneficial if it was a two party deal. Communication was something you had never been fond of, especially with Pepper, but suddenly you couldn't help but feel the need to perfect it…with her.

"You're a genius."

"Thank you. But then again…we all knew that."

"Shut up, Tony. Or I won't share." She smiled when you nodded with a hurt look on your face. "You're so smart. Yet you can be blinded by all of that intelligence you possess. So much so that you don't realize how much you mean to the people around you. The ones that truly care for you. For you…not the person you show to the world at parties or at expensive hotels." It was your turn to look down at your legs. So you did. You tried to avoid her frowning stare. "We were all so devastated when we heard you had gone missing. We were going insane feeling so helpless. I was going mad. Seeing you one day and then knowing you could be…dead. Rhodey's call had become part of the worst fifteen seconds of my life. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to personally go looking for you with Rhodey. I wanted to do anything but sit at my apartment wondering and playing scenarios in my head. The only thing that kept me sane was being at your place." She chuckled softly through the tears that escaped her eyes once more. You held onto the hand that wasn't busy wiping them away. "JARVIS has quickly become my counselor. He's a great listener."

"I'll have to thank him for that." You grinned at her.

Pepper recollected herself. You were both comfortable with the silence because it was a moment neither of you had really shared with each other before. Her hand clasped yours a bit tighter while you stroked her skin with your thumb. "I'm thinking that I'm scared that this is a joke. A figment of my imagination. That you're still out there in that desert and I'm really sitting in my apartment playing out scenario fourteen. I'm afraid that you're not here and I'm talking to your ghost."

"I'm really here. You're really here. Happy…" You shouted loud enough for him to hear as he drove. "Is really here."

She nodded silently and smiled softly. "I'm more ecstatic than I look. I'm sorry if I haven't said it in so many words." You smiled back at her. "Hearing that you were alive brought me back from a dark and lonely place that I had never been to. I never want to go back."

"That explains why you're afraid that I'm not real, but I can promise you that I am. And…I'm here to make your life miserable…as always. You'll probably wish I was back out there in no time. You'll see."

You both laughed.

"Pepper…"

"Tony…" You spoke simultaneously and you both nervously chuckled and looked down. "Ladies first."

She flashed you the biggest smile she had ever shared with anyone in her life. The biggest smile anyone had shared with you. "I missed you."

You held tighter onto her hand and looked up. "I missed you, Pepper. More than you know."

"I hate you so much, Tony." Her tears made their way down her cheeks more freely then. You could never have imagined how much pain your kidnapping had caused her. You didn't know how to comfort her. You didn't know how to make her realize that you were safe and home. So you opted for the best thing you could come up with. You stretched your arms toward her and pulled her in. You hugged her waist with protective arm around her neck.

"I hope you don't hate me for too long. I have big plans. This company…my life…you…things are going to change."

"I can't promise I won't hate you forever." She repositioned herself so her head rested in your lap. You stiffened. You heart sped up and then the air in the limo became really hot really quickly. She stared at the tinted window that separated you both from Happy. And then she told you as best as she could, laughing, down to her core so she would not cry as she lay in your lap. "Nobody here can live forever."

"I know." You placed your palm on her hip and squeezed it ever so gently to show her your understanding of her words.

You closed your eyes as you held on to her. Looking forward to the new life you had been granted.

And your lives did change. And you did embrace it with open arms, because one day you did make up for lost time. And you did tell Pepper Potts that she had always been the only one who possessed your heart.

**AND THE SONG SHALL GO ON...**


	4. The Fourth Line

**Our Lives In A Song**

**The Fourth Line**

Disclaimer: Yeah, and I also own an Audi R8 and an AI named Jarvis. When pigs fly.

Author's note: Sorry for any mistakes. I apologize for the delay in posting. I will try to have updates more frequently. Here it goes!

* * *

You lay in bed content with life. The cool salty air makes its way deep into your lungs as you recount the perfect turn of events that placed you beside Pepper Potts.

You spent the entire ride back from the Expo with her hand clasped tightly in yours. It didn't go unnoticed by either of you that Happy had expected a make-out session in the back of the Rolls Royce. You both laughed. Neither one of you gave him the complete satisfaction, only landing small pecks every once in a while.

Inside it killed you, though. You longed to kiss her again. One kiss on a rooftop while the world exploded around you was not enough. It could never be enough.

You looked at her for a long moment before she stroked the left side of your face just below the bruise that had become visible. You kissed her softly before she hugged you to her. "You owe me an omelet." That was all she whispered as she rested her head on your neoprene-clad shoulder. You chuckled because you knew she meant to sound upset and completely failed at it. You knew you would never keep anything from her where your life was concerned.

Her breathing slowed as she dozed off. You relaxed next to her. Your fingers still laced together. Finally. She was yours.

That was five hours and twenty-seven minutes before you were standing next to her at the steps of the mansion. You were glad to be home and even more relieved to know that the change between the two of you did not get left behind on the east coast.

She slowly but surely led you though the front door and up the stairs to your bedroom. If someone would have told you that by the end of the night she would be walking you to your bed, you would have declared them insane. That was not like Pepper. That was not like you. Not with her anyway. Not with anyone, not since Afghanistan. Everything was out of character for both of you, but nothing felt more right. You smiled to yourself at how surreal it all seemed.

She turned her head slightly and returned the smile as she caught you looking at her.

The moon shone though the windows illuminating everything in a soft blue hue. You followed willingly, transfixed by the beauty of her in the light; ready for anything that might take place as she opened the door to the room.

She stepped in and you closed the door behind you. You meant to pull her back toward you so you would be against the door with her in your arms, but she stepped back. She never took her eyes off of you. She made you nervous. Nobody had ever made you nervous. And now you were in your room. Nobody had ever been in your room. Other girls had tried, but you always kept your room private. You welcomed the unfamiliarity of it all.

Pepper reached out to pull you by the hand, and you allowed her to lead you to the bed. You were so close to her that your noses touched as you breathed in each others air. All of your nerve endings were on fire.

Taking some control over your body, you moved her back toward the bed until her legs came in contact with the mattress. Pepper laid down and you followed her down. She moved her hands to the back of your neck. You touched her cheek as she pulled the zipper of the neoprene suit down the length of your back. You stilled. "Pepper."

She halted her task to grin at you. "The famous Tony Stark…nervous…hesitating?"

"I do not hesitate, Ms. Potts." You touched her cheek again. "I just thought I'd be a gentleman in asking if you were sure about this."

She didn't answer your question with words; instead she hugged you to her and kissed your temple. When she pulled back enough you placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. You stared at each other in no hurry to break the connection. You wanted to say so much, but were afraid of ruining such an immense moment. So you said nothing.

You trembled anxiously on your elbows, unsure of how much of your weight Pepper could take.

She smiled a thankful smile at your gesture and at last she pulled you in. She bit your lip, and she made you hers. The light pain that presented itself was worth every ounce of passion that Pepper released upon you.

Your eyes clouded over as she entangled her fingers in your hair. A groan of approval escaped your lips as she continued to play with your hair and you made your way to her neck. You claimed her skin. The softness of it sending shivers down to your core.

Pepper managed to get the top half of your suit off, but struggled past your waist. So she traced your abs instead while you slid out of it completely before throwing it off to the side of the bed. She smiled sexily at you and pulled you back down to her lips.

Her smile sent you over the edge. Your pride soared and suddenly all nervousness disappeared. Your fingers traced her sides. Your bare body ached to feel every inch of her. Because for years you fantasized about her. About her skin. The softness of her hands when they occasionally brushed with yours. It had been tormenting to have hugged her so many times before, getting fleeting sensations of her body molding to yours.

Pepper smiled as she began to unbutton her blouse. "A girl can get tired of waiting forever, Tony."

"Sorry. I was preoccupied with images of your body, Potts." You took her wrists and pulled them away from her task, and you began to remove the remaining barriers between you.

The curtains danced with the breeze and you kissed her long and passionately before you joined her body with yours. A sigh escaped both of you simultaneously. "Pepper…" You breathed hard as you tried to control the rhythm of your motions. You smiled when you realized how perfect her name sounded coming from your lips as you shared the moment.

Pepper's hands moved from your back to move your lips to hers. She kissed you like nothing was worth more than the feeling of your mouth. Her hands rested on your cheeks as she looked into your eyes- moving above her. The moment became too much to handle, and for the first time in your life you shied away. She never moved her hands from your face as her shoulder made contact with your lips. You chuckled and nipped lightly.

"Did you…just blush?" She asked with a smile as you kept pace.

You nodded into her shoulder. "Don't…ever tell anyone…you broke through my shield."

The moment had been like nothing you ever imagined. It had been better. Better because you knew that from then on there would never be anyone else but her.

It had always been Pepper. And it would always be Pepper. She was yours. And you were hers.

**The song will continue soon. Thank you to all who have read so far. I appreciate you taking time out of your day to read my story. You guys are fantastic!**


	5. The Fifth Line

**Our Lives In A Song**

**The Fifth Line**

Disclaimer: Sadly…not mine. Thank you Stan Lee. Thank you Marvel.

Author's note: I apologize for the time in between updates. It's kind of difficult to stay on top of things when you currently have no access to the internet, work on three different stories at once, and work more than sixty hours a week. I do promise I have not forgotten about you faithful readers or this story. I intend to complete this series and have fun doing so. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

Every muscle in your body ached. You came to and slowly opened your eyes. "Jarvis, lights." The lights flickered in your heads up display before they finally stayed on. You gathered your bearings and waited for your vision to clear. Slowly you sat up against the broken fireplace. A deep sigh escaped your lips as you surveyed the damage. The gym room was wrecked. The windows were blown out, the room was dark, and equipment lay scattered. A grunt of regret came from within you as you got to your feet.

The room spun and you bent forward to steady yourself. Too many hits to the head. Too much alcohol.

"Jarvis…you awake?" Silence. A deep feeling of disappointment resonated within you.

"Pepper?" Silence again. You made a note to apologize to her for your behavior. You shook you head cautious not to upset your balance.

After feeling confined in the suit, you decided to make your way down to the workshop. You stumbled a few times, cursing yourself for your lack of self-control, and for your judgment on the amount of alcohol you thought you could safely consume.

As you descended the stairs, you were relieved to find that the shop was fully intact and functional. You hoped Pepper would be sitting on your couch, waiting for you, as she often did when you made your way back home from a long mission. You shook your head as you realized the room was empty.

"Jarvis the door please." The glass door whirred to life and clicked open.

"Sir, level two has been severely damaged. I currently lack the ability to access anything on that floor."

You rolled your eyes. "I gathered that, Sherlock."

"Also, sir, your vitals are concerning. You are dehydrated, have a mild concussion, a bruised right rib, are slightly intoxicated, and your blood toxicity level is now-" You interrupted the A.I., and stopped him before he could give you the level of palladium in your bloodstream.

"I've had enough excitement today. I need to get out of this suit. A little assistance."

"Certainly, sir." The platform opened up for you to step in. Every step you took was heavy and painful. As the machines helped to dismantle the armor, you looked down to assess the damage Rhodey had inflicted. Though the brawl had been intense, nothing needed more repairing than your friendship with Rhodey.

The machines were down to the last piece of armor when you heard someone punching their code to gain entry. You closed your eyes aware of the fact that the situation could go from bad to worse. You knew exactly who it was at the door.

Pepper was the only person whose pass code was three digits long. Everyone else gravitated toward four, but she had insisted hers be three. She still had no idea you had any knowledge of what her code was. But you knew. Ten was your favorite number. Six was hers. 106. Every time you hinted at it, she looked at you, warning you to keep out of her security file.

You smiled to yourself before you heard the familiar sound of her heels on the floor.

The sound made your smile drop, and you didn't budge. You made no move to turn and face her because you were embarrassed truly embarrassed. Not even when the door closed behind her and she called out your name did you turn to face her.

"Tony?" You grimaced. Her voice was heavily laced with worry and what you detected to be disappointment. 'That makes two of us, Pep.'

She walked warily toward you, but you quickly stepped off the platform and made your way to the leather couch on the opposite side. You sat down with a sigh of defeat and a bit of pain. Conflict raged inside of your heart.

Pepper followed, but kept her distance, stopping to stand a few steps behind you. The couch was her safety net. That couch was your shield.

"I don't know what go into you, Tony. It was like you were the old you. You were inconsiderate, selfish, you were…cruel." She stopped talking to look down at her feet. She recalled your harsh reaction to her telling you the party was over. "I have a lot of cleaning up to do." She stopped again. "Do you want to talk?"

"Not now, Pepper. I just want to gather my thoughts. Alone." You mindlessly toyed with a wrench that sat next to you.

"Tony I hate to do this-" Her eyes bore at the back of your head.

"Pepper…I need to be alone." Your heart said otherwise. You wanted nothing more but to apologize to the incredible woman that held your life together. Not just in the business sense, literally. She made everything better in your life.

A sad sigh escaped her. Her heels hit the linoleum floor as she turned to leave you to your thoughts. Something had to be said, but you had no words. The last thing you wanted was to let her walk away thinking you were upset at her, because you knew full well it should be the other way around. But there were too many things on your mind and none of them helped you come up with the appropriate words.

She spoke with her back to you. "I know something's wrong. I can feel it." She opened the glass door. "I'm here for you Tony…you just have to let me in."

The door closed with such finality. Frustration got the best of you as you threw the wrench you had been holding as far as it could go. You hung your head. Damn your stubbornness. Damn your inability to show weakness in front of her.

Fifteen minutes later you worked nimbly with your tools to the suit. If anything in your life relaxed you, it was the feel of a machine under your finger tips. You guessed it had something to do with the fact that you controlled the outcome. It felt good to be in control some times.

"Dummy no. Higher. Wow really? You're embarrassing."

You never heard her walk through the door. She rarely surprised you with her presence; you could always hear her heels or feel her in the room. "Don't give him such a hard time." She smiled behind you as she stepped closer.

"Listen to Ms. Potts, Dummy."

"I was talking to you, Tony." She stood next to you and you nonchalantly moved away to reach for another tool. You saw her smile fade from the corner of your eye.

Something caught your attention. She stood holding a plate in her hands. You sighed. Pepper had made her way down to your dungeon to feed you. Even after you had turned her away, she still cared for you. She still made sure you had everything you needed.

"I brought you a sandwich. You should eat. I can't remember the last time you ate. I doubt you have any clue when that was." She placed the plate on the work table.

Your body still faced away from her, but slowly you turned toward her. The least you could do was thank her. Even if it meant she'd see the cause for your coldness and rash behavior. The cause of your stress and worry. Your fear. It was truly ironic how it was slowly killing you.

"Thank you, Pepper." You walked purposefully toward her. She smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a long time.

"You're welcome." She stood there looking at you. "You need to rest. You look exhausted."

"Uh huh." You shifted and took the sandwich from the plate to take a bite. "This is the best sandwich I've ever had."

"Tony?"

"Hmm?" You took another bite of the sandwich.

"What's on your neck?" She moved to stand almost toe to toe with you.

"Um. Nothing." You placed the sandwich back in its place.

"Tony..." Her tone was serious and demanding. She wanted a straight answer, and you were afraid to give her one.

"Parting gift from Vanko in Monaco." You tried to walk around her to get some space.

Pepper held you in place with a hand to your chest. "You're lying. You're not a very good liar. Not with me anyway. What are you not telling me, Tony?"

You looked down at the hand that held you still and sighed. It was hard for you to look her in the eyes, but you forced yourself to. "It's Palladium poisoning."

Her eyes widened as her hand slid down your chest in an odd gesture of defeat. "Palladium poisoning…doesn't sound good." Her eyes watered and she moved back to sit on the stool by your work table. You followed her to keep her near. You needed her warmth. Now more than ever.

"It's not good. The Palladium gets damaged by the reactor wall. The reaction causes the Palladium to leak into my bloodstream." Unaware of your actions, you grabbed your rolling chair and sat before her with your hands on her knees.

Pepper didn't flinch or looked surprised; she simply sat and stared at the lines on your neck. She traced one of them with her index finger. "How can you fix it? Is there anything you can do? Are you going to die? Why haven't you done anything about it? Why hadn't you told me?"

Her worried eyes locked on yours. You smiled and shook your head. "I lost track of the question." You rubbed circles on her knees. "The only way to fix it would be to create a new reactor with a replacement element. One that is compatible, but that won't react with the wall or leak into my blood." She nodded in understanding. "I _have_ done something. Everything I can. I've tried to replace the Palladium with every element out there. None are viable."

"Try harder. Look harder. You have to do something, Tony." Tears slowly dropped from her eyes and you moved to wipe at them with your thumbs.

"I've tried, Pep. I really have. I've run out of options." You looked to your hands on her knees. "I can die. And I will. Once my blood toxicity level reaches 100%, that's it." She sobbed. You looked up as she met your stare and shook her head.

"You can't die. Not now. Not ever. Please, Tony we have to do something more. Get outside help. Anything."

"Jarvis."

"Sir?"

"Go ahead and read my toxicity level."

"Sir, the Palladium levels in your blood have now reached 88%."

Pepper hung her head. "You can't die."

"This is why I hadn't told you. I couldn't stand the fact that knowing this would cause you stress. Cause you pain."

"I'll be fine…once you're not dying." A sad smile tugged at her lips. "How long do we have?"

You smiled at her tenacity. "About two to three days. It's not enough time, Pep."

Her hands suddenly covered yours over her knees in a reassuring manner. "We'll make it last. I'll help you with whatever I can. We can't give up."

"Pepper…" Her eyes searched yours. Everything in your heart told you that you wanted to fight. Told you that you needed to survive. If not for yourself, then for her. Because Pepper Potts was worth living for. The heaviness you had felt for the last few weeks suddenly eased and you had never been more determined. "You're right." She smiled triumphantly. "We can do this. I can do this. I'll do this for you."

Your sudden honesty caught her off guard and she stared long and hard at you. "For me?"

Her smile was intoxicating. So much so that you nodded with a grin and pulled her closer by her calves. "Only for you."

She said nothing. No retort, no evasive comment, no argument. A sense of relief washed over you as you looked up to meet her eyes. What happened then set your soul on fire. You hadn't expected her to react in such a way, but you couldn't have been more thankful. Because she pulled her hands away from yours and she combed your hair, she kissed your teeth, and she made you better than you've been before. Pepper had managed to rejuvenate you in the most complete way possible by willing her life in through your parted lips.

One long and overdue kiss put things in perspective for you. With it she made you realize that the things you couldn't attain suddenly seemed within reach. Surely it never crossed your mind that Pepper would ever break through your barriers, let alone kiss you. And there you were-kissing her, and wishing she had done so sooner.

She broke the kiss and ran her fingers down the visible lines on your neck. "Let's create you a new reactor, Tony."

"Thank you, Pepper."

"For what?"

"For giving me the strength I needed to become a different person."

"You're not different, Tony. You're just…better."

You nodded and leaned up to kiss her softly. "I'm sorry."

"For?" She smiled sadly.

"I wasn't the better person earlier tonight. I was…a jerk. I didn't mean what I said. I don't want you to leave. Ever. I was just afraid of dying without ever getting the chance to tell you that I was sorry. And that I think I need you more than this thing in my chest." You patted the reactor.

"I won't leave you, Tony. I'll be right here if you let me in. I'll always be here for you."

Both of you smiled as she stood and pulled you up with her. She stared at the screens before you, ready to face the task at hand and help you carry on, because she needed you more than you knew.

**I'm getting closer and closer to the end of my lines. Does anyone think they know what song I am using? I'll give you a hint…it's Dashboard Confessional. ;-P Stay tuned for the last few lines!**


	6. The Sixth Line

**Our Lives In A Song**

**The Sixth Line**

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Notes: I don't think me apologizing for the late update is going to make it ok that I did take so long to update. But I am sorry. I started this one right after my last post and I am BARELY getting around to posting it. I hope you guys are sticking around. I'm currently working on another Iron Man story for you all that I am very excited about. Look for it soon.

Sorry for any mistakes.

Enjoy!

* * *

She casually sipped on her drink as you stared at her from across the room. Her red curls fell softly past her bare shoulders. The halter top dress she wore clung to her every curve, and despite it being a bridesmaid dress, its silky fabric accentuated her body in the most tantalizing way possible. You could drool, and you would so you broke the trance and looked down to your shoes. Maybe a few seconds to gather yourself would be good. As you smiled to no one in particular you lifted your glass and gulped down some of your favorite brand of scotch.

"Tony!" Rhodey's voice interrupted your thoughts. "Have you heard a word I've said, man?" He shook his head in amazement and patted your shoulder in a manly sign of camaraderie.

"I'm sorry, Platypus. What were you saying?" Mentally speaking you weren't all there. In all honesty, ever since Pepper and you had begun to embark on the same journey your mind constantly wandered. Too often to count, you missed people's comments and your friends' conversations because your attention was focused on thoughts of a certain redhead. Everyone had noticed. And they went out of their way to make it obvious that you…were now a man whose life revolved around a woman.

You smiled apologetically at Rhodey, but he grinned and nodded to himself, knowing full well why you had just tuned out a seventeen minute conversation about cars. "You've got it bad, buddy." With a sideways glance he grinned again.

A feigned look of curiosity was present on your face when you turned to look at him. You knew what he was referring to, you always knew. And the reason that you knew was because everyone else knew that Pepper had quickly become the most valuable person in your life, and your top priority. You shrugged at him trying to push his buttons.

Rhodey looked away and to the huddle of women that were gathered around the bride. He laughed a bit before he pointed to Pepper with his beer bottle and quickly brought it back for a swig. "She's a brave soul for putting up with your crap."

"I'm hurt. Really. I am. I think I've done pretty well."

"Right. Should we go through everything that has happened _just_ since you've been together? We can avoid the ten years before that…we'd be here forever. You've put her through hell, I don't know why the hell she's sticking around." He nudged you with his shoulder and laughed while he drank his beer.

"It was an…audition. I had to make sure she was the one." You smiled casually.

"If you say so, man. But in any case, I'm glad that you got your head out of your ass and realized how important she is to you. You two look genuinely happy."

"Thanks, Platypus. We are." The scotch once again traveled down your throat as you nodded. "We are. But hey enough about me! Congrats on the…marriage thing." It was your turn to pat his back reassuringly.

"The marriage thing." Rhodey's eyes widened at your statement. "The marriage thing?"

"Yeah congrats."

"The marriage thing?" Rhodey repeated as he turned to you with a look of annoyance. He shook his head at you.

"Yeah. Wait, what did I say? You seem flustered."

"The marriage thing. I got married to the most beautiful woman alive. I'm sharing the rest of my life with her, hoping to grow and nurture lives together and all you can label it as is 'the marriage thing'?" With his bottle still in his grasp he gestured grandly with both arms.

"Ok. I see. Um, let me try this again. Congrats on tying down a beautiful woman…uh…second to Pepper…who can be fearless enough to deal with your constant nagging." Buttons were pushed and you enjoyed every single second of it. You didn't want to laugh so you grinned instead right before downing the liquid in your glass. "Better?"

Taking a few steps forward with a fake smile on his face, Rhodey looked to pound you with his beer bottle. "You better run, Tony."

"I will not. Don't cause a scene." You grinned.

"Tony…" He shot out with in a warning tone.

"Platypus, my lady awaits my presence. I'll leave you to regain your composure and sanity."

"What I should do is-"

Shaking your head you put a finger up in the air. "I'm leaving." He nodded as if you had better do it quickly. And as you walked briskly toward Pepper you shouted over your shoulder hoping he could hear you over the music. "I love you too, Rhodey." He chuckled and continued to shake his head wondering how you managed to not only sucker Pepper into sticking around, but him as well.

Pepper laughed with the bride and several ladies that had gathered around them. Chit chatting about 'womanly' stuff you were sure. And though you hated to disturb any occasion where Pepper laughed, because her laugh was intoxicating, you cut in beside her with a hand to her lower back. Every lady in the huddle quieted their conversation and smiled at you. Pepper included.

You smiled and nodded to them all. "Ladies. May I be so bold as to steal this stunning lady from you all? I do apologize, but I have yet to share a dance with her and it is killing me." Laughs escaped them and they nodded before you took Pepper's hand to lead her onto the dance floor.

Pepper looked at you and smiled widely as you led her to the busy dance space. "You look very handsome."

You really couldn't help the grin that was evident on your face. "You mean more than usual?"

She nodded. "More than usual. Jerk."

A strand of her curled hair fell near her eye, and you tucked it behind her ear as you turned her into your embrace. "Well, a man can drown in pool of his own drool looking at you, Ms. Potts."

Pepper's questioning smile caught your eye in such a way that made you warm inside. And you touched her cheek in an attempt to feel more of her skin on yours. "Thank you…I think." You happily nodded.

A few spins later with her body pressed up close to you, you looked at her and smiled. Pepper's hand came from around your shoulders to caress your cheek. "I like dancing with you. It makes me feel like we could rule the world."

She laughed softly and shook her head. "Please don't get any ideas." At the end of her statement she kissed your face and hugged you closer to her with her cheek on yours.

You couldn't help but chuckle before you spoke. "Think about it, Pepper. This could mean world domination. Stark and Potts. Tony and Pepper. Stotts. Topper. Pony. Peny." Pausing to repeat the nicknames in your head you analyzed them. Nope. None worked. "Got it! Pepperony." A victorious smile graced your face as you nodded against her cheek. Pepper laughed out loud this time.

"Original. But not very professional. Who would take that name seriously? Pepperony? I'm feeling more hungry than powerful."

"Details details. We can work the kinks out later."

"Much later. Now shut up and dance."

"Yes ma'am." Both of you held each other just a bit tighter than before.

The music played around you. Your friends surrounded you on the dance floor. Everyone who was there celebrating Rhodey's and Lori's union held conversations around the venue. Yet all you could hear, all you could focus on was the magnificent woman in your arms. Her breathing. Her soft giggles as you whispered less than appropriate things in her ear. Her voice when she whispered sweet insults in yours. It was loud and clear. You had fallen in love with Pepper Potts. No doubt about it.

And as you danced with her, despite the fact that both of you had been trying to take a break, you couldn't help but curse yourself for not realizing it sooner. Or for not acting on it on more than one occasion. Because you knew damn well that the opportunities had presented themselves.

You shook your head as you remembered a pretty obvious one. That night at the Firefighter's Benefit. Oh that night had been one long night of sweet torture. You didn't quite understand why you felt the way you did, but you knew you wanted her. And yet you stopped yourself from letting it be known.

Her glances. The way she looked in her blue dress. A very nerve-wrecking dance you shared. A bold slip of the tongue when you asked her to accompany you to the balcony 'for some air'. It had all been unintentionally perfect. Until the moment when the planets aligned and the occasion arose when you could make her yours and you _stalled._

Her lips looked so inviting to you; the newness of them enticed you. But you stood in place. It wasn't until Pepper took the lead and moved closer to you that you moved your focus from her mouth to her eyes. She was nervous, but she didn't hesitate to inch closer. Her hands gripped your arms as she willed you to move near. You wanted to, but you didn't. Not much anyway. And when you realized you had moved in, and the reality of the situation sunk in, you stiffened. Even with your fingers on her hips, you couldn't bring her closer or pull yourself forward. Pepper sensed your battle and opened her eyes. Her breathing suggested her heart beat frantically in her chest. She squeezed your arms in an empty attempt to steady herself. And yet you still held her looser than you would have if you ever could have known that she would be your lifeline. The foundation for your existence.

A kiss to your cheek brought you back from your memory. The feeling of dead caused by a failed kiss was replaced by relief and joy at seeing her eyes stare into yours. "Where were you just then?" She smiled softly.

The music continued to play in the background of your conversation. You smiled back at her and touched her cheek. "Thinking about that night again."

Pepper knitted her eyebrows together. "What night?"

"You know…that night…at the Firefighter's Benefit."

She chuckled softly as you spun her around and brought her back to your embrace. "Oh that night." She shook her head with a smile. "When you just left me there. Alone. In need of a drink. On a ledge. After being rejected."

You grinned widely. "Yeah. I'll never live that one down." She shook her head. "For the record, first of all I wanted to get back to you. I had it all planned out. I would get your drink, take it you, toast to you for staying by my side for so long, and I was literally going to pull you toward me and kiss you like you had never been kissed before. But you can thank Kristen-what's-her-face for ruining my plans. Second, I did not reject you. I really, really, really wanted to kiss you. Believe me. But you know I…well I…didn't know if I was the man you needed in your life."

For seconds nothing came from Pepper's mouth. All she did was smile through watery eyes. She leaned in and kissed you softly before she stepped out of your arms and laced her fingers with yours. You walked to the bar and realized what she was doing. You brought your laced hands toward your mouth and kissed her knuckles. "Two martinis. One extra dry with extra olives, please." The bartender nodded and went to work on your request.

As you walked toward the doors that led out to the terrace, you spotted Rhodey on the dance floor. With his hands in the air, dancing his happily married butt off, he winked at you with a thumbs up.

The warmth of the small of her back penetrated through the fabric of her dress and onto the palm of your hand. You led her past the outdoor heaters and stopped by the wall that allowed you to overlook the vast expanse of Los Angeles. Lights seemed to flicker in the distance as the city thrived with night life. Vibrant hills of green sprinkled with extravagant houses lay before you and you wondered if their inhabitants were as content with their lives as you were with yours.

"The way I see it, you're getting a second chance to make the moment right, Mr. Stark." Pepper's voice drew your eyes back to her features.

You nodded with a soft grin. "I would like nothing more than to do just that. And this time I won't mess it up. Cocky billionaire speaking now." Holding onto your martini with one hand, you pulled Pepper closer to you with the other.

"Lucky me." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"I would like to make a toast." You raised your glass a bit. "To the most beautiful woman I know. For her courageous act of taking a chance on this handsome untamable playboy." She rolled her eyes again. You cleared your throat. "And her ever growing patience. And the years of companionship she allowed me. For always being there for a torn man with no control and consideration for life. For her love." It seemed you had arrived at the end of your toast so you moved your glass toward her raised one, but suddenly pulled it back. "Oh and for her desirable body and extremely sexy legs. Not to mention her lips and her hips. And-"

"Ok. I got it, Tony." She smiled as she interrupted you.

"Right. I realize I haven't said it in so many words yet, and it's no surprise since I've never actually wanted to say it to anyone else. And of course no other woman has ever been able to get it out of me, but…I love you." Pepper smiled lovingly. "But please, please do not tell Rhodey I caved. He already thinks that I am helpless around you.

"Cheers." She finished for you and touched her glass with yours before sipping on the clear liquid.

"Cheers." You followed suit.

"Tony…"

"Hmm?" You took another drink of your martini.

"I love you, too. In case you were wondering."

Before any other further thoughts entered your mind, you took her glass and set it with yours on the ledge of the wall. This time there was no doubt in your mind that you were going to kiss her. So you stepped closer to her and cupped her face with one hand and pulled her body to yours with the other at her waist. She smiled up at you before she closed her eyes as your lips descended upon hers.

At first you kissed her slowly and fully. Alternating between soft caresses and soft nibbles. Pepper's hands pulled you closer as they gripped the material of the jacket at your sides. Her energy spurred a deep desire within that drove you to escalate the kiss. Moans could be heard, but you weren't sure from who.

Out of pure raw desire you turned her so she stood trapped between the wall and your body. Every inch of her reacted to your move as she pushed herself to stand fully in contact with you. A soft moan escaped her lips when your tongue traced her lips and she bit your lip softly in return. And suddenly, out of breath, she pulled back despite the deep groan that escaped your mouth at the absence of her lips on yours.

"As much as I would like to move this forward, let's do that in a more appropriate setting. Where two hundred people aren't glued to the glass wall spying on us." She kissed you softly once more and straightened out your suit and bow tie.

"Gotcha. So was it everything you thought our first re-do of our first would be kiss would be?" You grinned and waggled your eyebrows.

"Eh." She dismissively shrugged her shoulders and grinned at you.

"You'll pay for that, Potts. I promise you." You stepped into her space once again and enveloped her. She wrapped her arms around your back as you rested your head in the crook of her neck. "Mmm. I love this perfume on you."

"My boyfriend got it for me."

"He has great taste." You chuckled into her neck and she squirmed from the sensations it elicited.

Her skin smelled womanly and you couldn't satisfy your need to inhale every last drop. Pepper shifted again and giggled as you tried to kiss her neck. "You've officially made up for that night, now. We shall never regret it again."

"Thank god, because I was going to have to really step up my game if it didn't work this time."

You both laughed as you enjoyed the newly re-written moment you had just shared. This time you both held onto the other equally securely in each others arms.

**The more I write about these two the more I realize that we do not have enough Pepperony in the movies. So here's to the world that allows us all to Pepperony the crap out of our stories. Cheers! **

**Stay tuned for the next line…**


	7. The Seventh Line

**Our Lives In A Song**

**The Seventh Line**

Disclaimer: Still not mine. They are the property of Stan Lee and Marvel.

Notes: Props to the guest reviewer who got the name of the song right! The song that I am using is indeed _Dusk and Summer_ by Dashboard Confessional. I had heard it so many times before, but when I heard it after I had seen the first Iron Man movie, I realized it was a great song for Tony and Pepper because certain lines just stood out, and I could picture certain events happening that went with this song. But enough of the ramble, I believe I have this chapter and one more left because I've come to the end of the lines that I wanted to use. It is nearing the end so please enjoy! Once again sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

'Call Failed'. In most cases, those two words would mean nothing more than a headache of frustration. In this particular case, it meant your life was over and your world was about to disappear before your eyes. And there was nothing you could do but die alone in the confines of your armor.

Everything you've ever wanted to say, everything you've ever wanted her hear would never be. The strings in your heart pulled at you and made you want to scream and yell to the heavens that you weren't ready, but as the words flashed before you on your display screen, the air was stolen from your lungs.

Fear? You had no time to feel fear. Now anguish, that's a different story. It was all you felt as Pepper's face slowly faded from your vision when the lights in your suit dimmed. You needed more time. You wished you had more time. Because eleven years of knowing her, and wasting ten of them on meaningless flings with other women, was not what you wanted to leave her with. She deserved more of your care, more of your commitment, more of your love. And you still craved more of hers.

What cruelness the world had dealt you, wrenching you from the only person and relationship that had ever meant anything to you. All too soon to have really lived life in her presence. And as your eyes closed from the lack of oxygen, and death clawed at you while the missile exploded in the distance, you were more at ease knowing that at least Pepper would live on. That her life would continue as if nothing had threatened her very existence.

'Pepper.' You called to her in your head as you accepted your fate.

People say that right before you die, you are thrust into a world of white. Somewhere where you meet loved ones long gone. A place that is calm and serene and simple.

Not exactly what you experienced, but serene nonetheless. As you felt yourself fall into the dark abyss, into an eternity of nothingness, and you lost consciousness, you found yourself in a place not like that of survivors' stories. You were sure you were dying or at least in a strange limbo because you couldn't open your eyes. You weren't sure how it was that you were aware of such thoughts in your unconsciousness, but what you did know was that you were safe in your thoughts with the love of your life.

There were no white walls or clouds floating around you. Howard Stark didn't walk from a white hallway to tell you that it was too soon for you to die. Maria Stark didn't come rushing to hug you, though you agreed both would have been welcomed you were content where you were. You knew that where you were, you never wanted to leave. If you were condemned to float in a semi conscious state for all of eternity, then you wanted to do so as you stared at Pepper's face.

The white and serene was replaced with vibrant colors and images of you and her. One after the other you recalled the great and the not so great moments you shared with her. No matter what though, you knew that what you were reliving was a small gift for your sacrifice. Gladly you accepted it because you were witnessing the things that tied your life together, the slender threads and things to treasure.

You felt yourself fall further as you saw the time she waited for you on the tarmac when you arrived home from Afghanistan. Her eyes were red, and though she never openly admitted that she had been crying for you, you knew she had been. The excitement you felt when you saw her that day will stay with you forever. Even now as you drifted between life and death.

A flash of red ended that memory as another one rushed in to replace it. Your first kiss on the rooftop after the Expo. You could feel yourself smile inside when you remembered how badly you had wanted to kiss her. In reality you had been dying to kiss her for a while. When you were drunk at your birthday party, and when you drove to her office to confess to her that you were dying and you needed her. That moment at the Expo, after nearly losing her, you had needed to feel as much of her as possible to reassure yourself she was ok. Kissing her was the best and only option you had. Because you had denied yourself her lips for far too long.

The next memory made your heart skip a beat, if it was indeed still beating. Pepper looking at you once she had spotted you staring at her from a distance. The Firefighter's Benefit had been the turning point of your relationship. It had been what made you want to become a better person. She had unknowingly willed you into being all that you could be for her. Which is why you stopped yourself from kissing her that night. You had wanted to, but you didn't let yourself. You wanted to prove to her that you had changed. That the old you had died in that cave in the desert.

Another red flash and you were now looking at Pepper swimming in your pool one warm summer night. It had been shortly after you had started dating, and she had been spending more and more of her nights at your Malibu mansion. Small talk about losing sleep had taken place before she pulled you in with her. You shared quite a fit of laughter after you surfaced from your underwater wrestling session. A flurry of courage came to you when you moved closer to her and pinned her between the wall and your body. And as you shared a wet kiss with her you asked her if she would officially move in with you. You couldn't have been happier as she kissed you deeper and nodded against your lips.

For a moment, the darkness that had surrounded you became bright and you could feel yourself falling faster. Almost as if you were being pulled by gravity. A vision of Pepper kissing you in your apartment at Stark Tower came to you and stayed with you for a long while. You felt something stop you from falling, you never hit the ground, nothing hurt, and you assumed the worst was upon you. The time to cross over from life to death was imminent. And as you prepared yourself for the final darkness to take over, you tried to hold on to her kiss. You called for her in your head, louder this time, hoping it would reach her beyond your existence.

A loud roar pulled you from a dim an empty space you had landed in. "What the hell!" Your eyes shot open as you looked around to find your team encircled you as they watched you come back from the dead. Come back? From the dead? So you were alive?

Alive! You had survived! Someone some where had decided that you were worth a second…scratch that…a third chance. If you had survived, then that meant you could see Pepper again.

Pepper! Pepper, you had to see Pepper. You had to let her know you were alive. Because surely she had witnessed the whole fiasco on the news, and she would be livid.

Your new friends stepped back in unison when you shot up to sit and look around. "Pepper! Where is she? I need to see her!"

"Pepper? The spice? Whoa, Stark, relax. You've just landed back from outer space…half dead. How about you lie back down and let the paramedics take a look at you, huh?" Clint Barton grinned as he tried to push you back down.

With a shrug of your shoulder you forced his hand off. "You don't understand. She's probably pissed as hell. She saw me go up there, she probably thinks I'm dead. I need to let her know I'm ok."

"I'm so confused." Steve shook his head and looked around the group. "Who…or what is Pepper?"

Natasha smiled at the group. "Pepper is his…girlfriend."

Audible gasps could be heard around the circle. "He has a girlfriend? You mean someone is daring enough to deal with him?" Steve replied.

"Watch it Mr. Freeze. She so happens to be the light of my life. You bad mouth her and I'll have to pound you. Now move!" You rose quickly, but unsteadily to jet off to find her.

Natasha smiled widely. "She was on her way back to Stark Tower when she heard what was going on down here. We'll handle the clean up here. Go!"

You nodded appreciatively to her as you prepared to take off towards your damaged building.

"We won by the way!" Steve shouted at you from the ground. "Thanks to you."

And as you hovered above them you saluted quickly. "It was my pleasure, Captain. Now if you don't mind, I have a beautiful redhead waiting for me at my place." With a final grin you took off as fast as you could without Jarvis or your display screen.

With a loud metallic clank you landed on the platform and walked towards the inside of your apartment. The robots worked to discard the damaged suit as you spotted her sitting on one of the sofas staring at the floor. Her phone was cradled tightly in her hand.

At first instinct you wanted to run to her, but you were afraid she might go into shock. She certainly looked like she was not doing so well. So you walked in cautiously before you announced your presence. "Pepper?" You stopped at the end of the bar.

Her red eyes looked up to you in disbelief and confusion. "Tony?" She stood up in a hurry and dropped her phone on the plush carpet beneath her feet.

"Hey baby." You flashed her a watery smile and started to make your way to her.

"Tony!" She cried as she ran to you. Her arms wrapped tightly around your neck as she buried her face in your neck. "I thought you were dead." She cried.

You hugged her tighter before you pulled back to kiss her in the most soul-reaching way you could. Every ounce of emotion, every bit of anguish that you had felt as you fell towards an eternity of space, you unleashed in one kiss. And she kissed you with equal fervor as she held you closer. "It's ok, Pep. I'm here."

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too. I never ever want to do that again. I can't leave you like that. I won't leave you. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose this." You gripped her face in your palms and kissed her in between your statements.

"Then don't. Please don't." Her tears mingled with your kisses.

"I won't. I promise."

After the dust settled you had described to her your experience as you lost consciousness and she kissed you deeply. She looked up and thanked the powers that be for returning you to her. And she knew that like those many moments you had shared, this one would make you both stronger and keep your souls bound together forever.

**There you go guys! Stay tuned for the next and final line of the song! I have so many ideas for the last chapter that I can't make up my mind. Any requests for a special moment in their lives? Maybe I can fit it in…;-D. Otherwise it's my call. Don't say I didn't ask. **


	8. The Eight Line

**Our Lives In A Song**

**The Eight Line**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be…sadly.

Notes: Alright guys, here is the final chapter of this series. I hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I did. Writing this for you was fun! I leave you with the final of my favorite lines of this song. Thanks for the many follows and favorites. To the reviewers, I never expect a single one, so I am genuinely pleased to have shared some ideas and words with those of you that did leave me a message or two.

Notes Continued: Sorry for any mistakes.

"Sir, it is now seven o'clock Pacific Standard Time." JARVIS spoke to rouse you from your sleep.

With your face deeply buried in your pillow you spoke. "J, I didn't ask for a wake-up call. Now let me sleep. Why do you insist on ruining my beauty sleep?"

"You ask that question every Sunday, sir. And I always remind you that this is the schedule you and Ms. Potts have chosen for yourselves." The AI responded.

You sighed in frustration because no matter how much you loved Sunday mornings, you also liked to sleep in. Especially when Pepper was snuggled up next to you in the king-sized bed.

Except that she was not. Slowly you opened one eye to look beside you. No Pepper in sight. And when you reached to touch the spot she usually slept in, you found it was cold to the touch. An indication that she had been awake for some time.

Another sigh. Sleeping in was great, but the obvious absent heat from her body was hard to ignore. So you didn't close your eyes, and decided it was in your best interest to find the beautiful redhead that completed you.

A yawn escaped your mouth as you attempted to untangle your bare body from the sheets. After a few twirls and kicks, you finally managed to set yourself free from yours and Pepper's haven of linen. You scanned the room for your clothes upon sitting up, and finally got dressed to go in search of your treasure.

You walked slowly down the stairs with sleep still in your eyes. Making your way quietly towards the kitchen you smelled breakfast, and a small rumble came from your stomach. A few more steps and there she was, humming the melody of a familiar song while she flipped a pancake. A smile broke on your face as you studied her more intently.

Leaning on the door frame, cautious not to let her see you, your heart swelled with pride. Pride at knowing that she had chosen you despite your flaws. Pride at knowing that in spite of your past mistakes, she was deeply in love with you. Pride at realizing, for the nine hundred fifty-fifth time, that she was your other half.

All of Pepper Potts was yours. And as you stared at her with your hungry eyes you couldn't be happier of that fact. The freedom of looking at her while she wore a pair of your silk boxers was gratifying. You continued to examine her in secret. Her spaghetti strap tank top hugged her tightly and you watched the fabric shift with her movements. Her hair was wrapped in a loose and messy pony tail and your fingers itched to run through it. Casually simple attire really, but she couldn't look more beautiful. And you, Tony Stark, couldn't be more content as you smiled at her.

A chill of excitement coursed through your body. Your heart beat frantically underneath the arc reactor. Because man could she wear the hell out of your boxers. Not wanting to break the moment, you stared in quiet amazement. Contemplating your good fortune.

How and when you decided you loved Virginia Potts was still unclear to you. Whether it had been when she first walked in to Stark Industries, when you heard her call your name as you lay captive in a cave, or whether it was that night at your birthday party in a drunken haze, it did not matter. All you were sure of was that you had done right in finally letting her in.

Ever since she had stepped into your life, you kept her at arm's length. Not fully away, because deep down you knew you would always need her (in one form or another), but far enough not to let you get close to her.

Why you had done that was beyond you. You should have known it would be a futile attempt at distancing yourself from the one thing in this world that you naturally gravitated towards. No amount of time or will power could ever change the fact that you were drawn to her out of sheer love and need. You had tried to so hard to fight the pull she had on you, but how could you? You've already lost when you only had barely enough to hang on. That battle had been lost long before you had even begun to fight.

But you weren't complaining. If you had been a hilltop for Pepper to claim her stake on, then you would happily let her. So as you stood with your arms crossed over your chest, and brought yourself out of your head, you smiled widely. A small chuckle escaped you as you pictured Pepper in combat gear capturing the flag of some distant hilltop.

She jumped in surprise as she heard you laugh. "What's so funny?" Pepper turned with a spatula in hand.

Uncrossing your arms you walked with great purpose towards her. "I was just enjoying the view." A few inches separated you from her as she faced you. "You seem to wear my clothes better than I do. How does that work?" You lifted your arms and pulled her towards you by her waist. No need to get burned in the process of making out.

She flashed you the smallest of grins before she wound her arms around your neck. "Just lucky I guess."

"Mmm hmm." You nodded and pulled her closer to finally get what you wanted. Your kiss lasted no more than a few seconds, but it might as well have been a lifetime. Low moans escaped the both of you as you drowned in her essence. The spatula never left Pepper's grasp as her arms tightened around you. "Good morning, Pep." You managed to whisper to her as you recovered your breathing.

"Good morning, Tin Man." She smiled against your lips when she kissed you firmly again.

"Tin Man? Come on Pep...wrong element." You pouted against her lips.

"Iron is the wrong element, too." She smiled and pulled away to look you in the eyes.

"Not my nickname, that's the media's fault. You know titanium is actually…" She steadied your lips with her finger.

"Thanks for the chemistry lesson, Einstein. But I'm hungry. Let's eat."

Breakfast sounded great, but you had other plans in mind. You flashed her a wicked grin before she could turn to face the stove. "I have a better idea, Ms. Potts." Pepper shook her head when she caught sight of the gleam in your eye. The spatula in her hand would be an issue so you took hold of it and reached to place it in the pan behind her.

"Tony…" She smiled as she ran the palms of her hands up and down your chest. "I made breakfast. Your favorite."

"I know. And I love pancakes and sausage patties, but can you blame me if all I want is you right now?" The raw fire you normally felt within was replaced with a sense of longing and anticipation. You contemplated your choices. Everything but where you were right now seemed too far and too long of a walk. Which would deny you her warmth that much longer. So you pulled her close and stepped sideways a few feet to stand in front of open counter space.

"No will power, Mr. Stark. No will power."

"None. Zero when it comes to you, Ms. Potts." Your hands squeezed her hips and with a fervent ease you lifted her onto the counter.

Pepper's sexy smile, which she flashed just as you placed her on the countertop, made your knees go weak. She could undo you with her gaze. No one else had ever come close to possessing the sort of power she did over you. You were at her disposal.

Just when you took a breath to steady your heartbeat, she leaned forward with your face in her hands. Her lips were warm against yours. The breath you had taken in slowly released as a sigh onto her mouth. "I like this idea better." She spoke softly in between her kiss.

"I knew you would." When she broke the kiss, which lasted longer than your first, she traced your goatee. You did your best to suppress the wave of shivers she evoked. "I have something to tell you." You spoke as she continued to caress your face.

It was then that you let your fingers carefully free her hair from the confines of her hair tie. Tossing it off to the side before you ran your fingers through her red strands. She closed her eyes as you softly untangled it and continued on to caress the nape of her neck.

"What is it?" She leaned back into your touch.

'Choose your words wisely, Tony', you thought to yourself as you moved to kiss her pulse point. "I love you." Each word punctuated by a kiss to a different spot of her exposed neck.

Pepper steadied your frantic exploration of her skin to pull you in for another bruising kiss. "I love you too." She said it slowly and softly as she held your stare.

She leaned in again in attempt to kiss you, but your words stopped her. "Marry me."

Her eyes shot open as she craned her neck back to look you square in the eyes. "What?" Her hands on your chest almost as if to keep her balance.

"I want to marry you, Pepper." The most sincere of smiles flashed across your face when Pepper moved her hands to thread her fingers in your hair.

"You want to marry me?" Her eyes showed a thin film of tears that threatened to flow down her face.

You nodded as you parted her legs to step in between them. "Do you want to marry me?" A heavy sense of nervousness resided in the pit of your stomach.

Pepper nodded through the small trail of happy tears that spilled out from her blue orbs. "I do."

"Ok." You grinned widely up at her. "Let's get married." The excitement in you could not be contained any longer as you took her face in your hands to kiss her soundly. Her hands pulled you to her ardently and without hesitation. If she wanted you closer, you would not deny her that. Let's face it, you wanted to be as close to her as possible.

So you got as close to her as the barriers of your clothing would allow. "When?" Her voice was soft in between her labored breathing.

You smiled and shook your head. "It doesn't matter. I can make it happen. If you want me to fly us somewhere right now I will do it. If you'd rather wait to plan it out, because I know you can plan the hell out of anything, then we will wait." Pepper's smile made the butterflies in your stomach return. "Pepper…", you exhaled deeply before looking back up from her legs, "This won't be easy, in fact I'm sure I will be a headache most of the time…I've changed but not that much", Pepper chuckled, "I want to do this with you, but only if you are ready to go through life with someone like me. I'll be a handful."

"I'm ready. Are you? I'm no Maxim cover girl." She smiled shyly at you, but before she could look down you held her chin in your hand.

"You're everything a Maxim model will never be. There's no one else I'd rather be with." Pepper sighed in relief. Her eyes were glued to yours as she moved to kiss you.

"Then it's settled." She kissed you deeply. "We'll discuss the details over breakfast…right now we have to get back to that idea you had earlier."

The feelings within you made you almost purr at her statement. Your eyes clouded over with an equal amount of passion and love for the woman perched on the counter before you. As you caressed her sides with the palms of your hands you proceeded to kiss her with more meaning than ever before.

A fleeting thought of the stove made its way into your head as articles of clothing were slowly removed. You thanked yourself for installing the sensor that allowed JARVIS to turn off the stove as he saw fit. Breakfast would still be edible and you could take your time loving the woman in your arms.

Many minutes later, it could have been hours…you weren't sure, Pepper reheated the food that had been forgotten. And as you sat side by side on stools in front of the kitchen island, you began to discuss the plans for your wedding.

As Pepper conjured up ideas in between forkfuls of syrupy pancakes, you smiled softly at her. Conscious of the fact that she was it for you. That no matter what you had been through, how much you had fought what you felt for her, she was the one that had been sent to match your every stride.

**The End!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to come back to it as much as you want. ;-) Thank you for reading! For those of you who have elected to follow or favorite me, I thank you, and I tell you that you will get a notification shortly of a new story! For those of you who haven't, stay tuned for my next story!**


End file.
